ISB United States Championship
'''The ISB United States Championship '''is a professional posting championship in ISB. It was originally the ISB Pure Championship (Not to be confused with the belt currently held by RAW) having its name changes sometime in mid-2008. It is currently the secondary championship of the SmackDown brand. History In mid-2007 ISB Smackdown held a total of five titles, the World, Tag Team, Challenge, Thread, and Cruiserweight. While this alone seems as a little much, an new title was revealed, the ISB Pure Championship. The title had the original concept that instead of having the belt itself be match specific like all the other singles belts on the brand (Cruiserweight One Post Knock Out, Thread matches, Challenge Matches and Debate matches) the belt's match type was decided by the reigning champion at that time. This title's first champion was to be decided at the Great American Bash Pay Per View in a sixteen man Be The Booker tournament where brw6 would defeat Cruiserweight Champion Gamer4566 in the finals for the title. brw6 would dominate the division until getting completely demolished by Dimension. Dimension. would hold the title until injuries forced him to vacate the belt. From there another tournament was held, this time over long term, to crown the new ISB Pure Champion. The finals turned out to be Random_Hero_Scog taking on Punkonator12 at ISB's biggest spectacle of the year, ISB Wrestlemania II. Punkonator would hold onto the ISB Pure Championship until ISB Judgment Day. There he competed against 619isDeadly, Frostbiter, and HaasGotSkill in a four man elimination match where Punkonator12 was eliminated second, and the match would eventually be won by HaasGotSkill. The following week saw HaasGotSkill defending the belt against both 619isDeadly and Frostbiter, where this encounter saw Frostbiter walking away with the belt. Haas however activated his rematched clause the next week and took the title back, becoming the first ever two time Pure Champion. The following week however 619isDeadly took the title. The next week everyone expected Dan to lose the title but he didn't. 619isDeadly stopped the trend of week long reigns and held the title for an unprecedented 196 days. During this reign the Pure Title was re-christiened the ISB United States Championship. 619isDeadly had tremendous success, defending against the likes of Frostbiter, HaasGotSkill, Random_Hero_Scog, BigByrd39, and RKO-Cutter until finally one week before the Royal Rumble BigByrd39 captured the title. The glory did not last long however, as he lost it the following week at the Royal Rumble to Frostbiter. Frostbiter would lose the title at No Way Out in the first ever Elimination Chamber match against RKO-Cutter, VivaLaBen, 619isDeadly, BigByrd39, and the eventual winnerRandom_Hero_ScogRHS went to Wrestlemania III to face off against the World Heavyweight Champion Punkonator12, the man who beat Random_Hero_Scog for the title originally at Wrestlemania II, in a Champion vs. Champion match which RHS lost. Two weeks later he would defend and lose the title to RKO-Cutter in a fatal fourway match. During this reign, the RKO-Cutter would refer the United States Championship as the ISB Pure Championship, citing his old involvement in its inception into the ISB. RKO-Cutter and Random_Hero_Scog went on to have a competitive match at Judgment Day which RKO-Cutter retained. Immediately after retaining the title RKO-Cutter vacated the belt due to his duties as General Manager. The belt would then be decided in a ladder match between freelance93 and digifreak2005. Freelance would retain the United States Title against digifreak2005 and -Lex_Nox- at The Great American Bash and still holds the belt today. The Curse Ever since Punkonator12 lost the United States title has been "cursed." As soon as HaasGotSkill won it he immediately lost it to Frostbiter who immediately lost ti back to HaasGotSkill who immediately lost it to 619isDeadly. Dan's reign was what was considered the "break for the curse" but as soon as he lost the belt it came back in full swing. BigByrd39 went on to lose it after only a week to Frostbiter. Frost held the belt for only a week but still managed to lose it in his first title defense. The very same can be said about Random_Hero_Scog, who went on to Wrestlemania but still lost it in his first title defense. RKO-Cutter held onto the belt through his title defense, having many people assume the curse was broken, however he immediately vacated it, thus continuing it. Freelance currently survived his first title defense, and if he makes it to his next one without vacating the belt, he will have broken the curse once again.